


F*ck Numbers

by Punish_Me_Frank_Castle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punish_Me_Frank_Castle/pseuds/Punish_Me_Frank_Castle
Summary: Prompt: Imagine Clint is in love with you but afraid of confessing it to you because of the age difference.





	F*ck Numbers

You were exasperated. Clint had been acting weird the past couple of days. You two had been spending a lot more time together in the past couple of weeks and now he was avoiding you. You’d decided to take your days off at the same time so you could hang out together. But here you were, on your only day off for the next two weeks, sitting in the living room by yourself, with Birdbrain no where to be found. 

You assumed he was up in his nest, where he seemed to be all week when he wasn’t out on shield business, sulking about god knows what.

Fed up you decide that you’re going to drag his ass out of that nest and get him to tell you what was wrong. You walked into the elevator and pressed the button to the level where the gym was located. As you traveled down the floors, you bit your lip, worried. You couldn’t help but shake the feeling you’d done something wrong. Maybe said the wrong thing. Took your usual enjoyable flirty banter a bit too far.

Ever since you’d become The Avengers’ Liaison you had a little crush on the Hawk. Well, maybe not little, a tad bit bigger than little. And since you guys had been hanging out a lot more lately you decided to turn up the flirting a little. Why not have some fun? Either way Clint didn’t seem to mind. He usually laughed and flirted right on back. You guys joked around like that a lot. No way that your flirting was the issue. So what else could it be?

The elevator dinged, signaling with the opening of it’s doors that you had arrived at your destination. You walked into the gym and looked around. It was empty. You looked up in the rafters towards Clint’s makeshift nest that consisted of who knew what. You couldn’t tell if he was up there or not.

“Clint?” you called. He didn’t answer. Really, he was gonna give you the silent treatment? How old were we?

“Clint I know you're up there. Get your ass down here. We need to talk.” Still no reply. You frowned. Maybe he wasn’t up there. As you were thinking about how much it would suck if you were just yelling at nothing, you heard rustling coming from his nest.

Really for a freaking spy he was not being very stealthy. “Okay Barton. If you’re not gonna come down, I’m coming up.” Still no reply. You huffed. Slipping off your shoes and putting Y/C/H into a ponytail, you walked over to the wall closest to his nest and began to climb.

“Honestly,” you grumbled. “This is ridiculous.” You finally reached the hawk’s nest. You’d be lying if you said you weren’t a little tired, and a little irritated.

As you climbed in you saw Clint lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. His eyes flicked over to you but he didn’t say anything. You sat there cross legged, studying his face. He seemed to be thinking intently about something. He had that crease between his eyebrows that he usually got when he was in his own head. You didn’t like what you saw. He seemed sad, worn out. You decided that you were definitely going to get to the bottom of this, just to get that look off his face.

“Okay so what’s up with you lately Clint? You’ve been acting weird all week and we haven’t hung out in forever. What’s wrong?”

Clint still wouldn’t look at you. “I’m fine. Nothing’s wrong.”

“I honestly expected you to be a better liar than that Clint.” you said rolling your eyes. You internally skimmed through the past couple of weeks. You couldn’t think of anything that you had said or done to upset him but that must have been it. So you decided to ask. If he was going to be upset with you, you might as well know what for.

“Did I do something Clint, say something to upset you?” You tried hard to hide the hurt in your voice but he must have heard it anyways. At least that got a reaction from him. He sat up, facing you and mirrored your position. You were looking at your sock covered feet, you couldn’t look at him right now. You didn’t want him to see how hurt you were. You felt him studying your face, but you still didn’t look up.

“It’s not you, it could never be you. It’s me. I’m too old.”

You frowned. What was he talking about? Too old for what? You looked up at him and saw that he was really upset about this. Knowing that you hadn’t been the one to upset him had returned your boldness and you grasped his large calloused hand in both of yours.

“Clint what are you too old for?” you asked, searching his face intently.

“I’m too old for us to work. And I really wanted this to work, but it isn’t fair to you.” He looked crestfallen. You hated how he looked right now. You’d do anything in your power to make sure he never looked like that again.

“Clint I don’t think there is an age limit on friendship. Honestly I think you’re just overthinking things. You’re not even that older than me so who cares. Besides I’m friends with Cap and he’s basically the age of a great grandpa if you think about it.”

He smirked briefly at your joke. That was progress.

“But I want more.”

For a second you didn’t process what he had said. All the gears in your mind just stopped turning for a second. And then of course they started back up, going ten times the speed they originally were.

Had you heard him right? He wanted more. More what? God, how long had you wanted more? What if his ‘more’ and your ‘more’ were too different mores. That four letter word kept repeating in your head. “More. More. More…”

Clint spoke your name softly, gazing at you earnestly. You looked up, deciding that you had to say something.

“Well fuck your age. Fuck my age. Fuck numbers in general. They don’t matter to me, and they shouldn’t matter to you.” you said angrily.

You stopped and sighed. You spoke in a much calmer, more intimate voice,

“Clint do you know how long I’ve wanted more? I’ve wanted you? I’m sorry, but there is no way, if I knew I could have you, that I would let some silly number that’s only relevant on birthdays and classified documents keep me from being with you.”

You looked into his eyes, looking to gage his reaction. You thought you saw his eyes light up when you had said you wanted him, but that must have been your imagination, or a trick of the light.

The creases between his eyebrows were gone. He was smiling. Clint couldn’t believe what he had just heard you say. He repeated it in his mind two or three times before he responded.

“You want me too?”

You smiled. For a spy honestly Clint was kind of daft. You slapped his shoulder. “Of course, you dummy. Honestly why do you think I’ve been flirting with you so much lately?”

“I don’t know, I guess I really must be dumb.” he replied smirking.

You hadn’t noticed how he had scooted closer. He must have done that when you were ranting about how age and numbers and wanting him. Your knees were now touching. He leaned in, you could feel the heat radiating off of him.

“It’s really just a number to you?” he asked softly.

“Yeah.” you said breathlessly, frazzled by how close you were.

He leaned in closer. Your eyes shot down from his to his lips momentarily. You two were so close that your noses were almost touching.

“You can have me. You’ve always had me.” he whispered and with that he closed the distance between you.

It was a kiss you’d remember for the rest of your life. It was like the whole world melted away, and the only thing that mattered was you and Clint. It was soft and sweet and it was everything you would ever need.

Clint pulled back, and rested his forehead against yours. You were beaming, and he chuckled.

“Fuck numbers?” he asked jokingly.

You smiled even wider, laughing. “Yeah fuck ‘em. You know I’ve always hated math anyways.” and with that you leaned back in, ending the entire discussion with what would turn into the greatest make out session of your life.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what y'all think & if you have any requests feel free to leave them in the comment section. :)


End file.
